EXO Official Couple Angst Shortfic
by BabyXia KTS
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Baekyeol/Chanbaek. Which couple do you want to in next chapter? Official Couple only.


Title : Oh,

Author : BabyXia

Genre : Angst

Rate : K-T

Warning : Yaoi (BxB), OOC, AU, Dont like dont read.

.

Maafin Xia, Xia bener-bener badmood. FF Taoris Xia semua Xia udh hapus. Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf.

.

BabyXia Present

.

.

.

Oh, (ChanBaek)

.

.

.

Baekhyun's POV.

Aku tak tahu mengapa akhirnya harus seperti ini. Chanyeol mendiamkanku, dan sekarang sudah tepat seminggu. Dia melihatku, tapi tak menyapaku dan pandangannya berubah sendu. Lalu ia berbalik, dan menangis (sangatlah aneh untuk seorang idiot menangis). Apa yang salah denganku, Yeollie? Apa aku terlihat jelek dan menyeramkan? Apa kau menangis karena tak berhasil memperebutkan Hyoyeon-noona? Ayolah tatap aku Yeol. Aku kekasihmu yang sekarang merindukanmu...

"Hiks... Yeol, tatap aku. Bicara padaku! Hiks! Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini Yeol!"

Biasanya, saat aku mengeluarkan isakan, Chanyeol akan memelukku dan membisikkan kata-kata maaf. Tapi sekarang?

Ini semua salahku. Aku memang kekasih yang keterlaluan. Chanyeol sudah sering mengalah ketika kami berkelahi. Kenapa aku tak bisa seperti dia? Kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang egois?

Apa jangan-jangan

Chanyeol mendiamkanku

Karena aku keterlaluan?

**DEG**

Hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Hiks... Yeollie, apa kau bosan dengan hubungan ini? JAWAB AKU YEOL JAWAB AKU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Aku mulai terisak lagi. Namun, oh lihatlah! Demi Tuhan, dia masih tak menggubrisku. Malahan ia berlari, mengambil jaketnya, lalu pergi keluar begitu saja. Apa aku harus mengejarnya? Ya, kupikir iya.

.

.

.

Aku berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Saat sudah mendekat aku menggaet lengannya dan mencoba bergelayut manja padanya. Ya, dia masih tak menggubrisku. Aku pasti seperti benalu sekarang. Atau bahkan seperti pelacur yang ingin disentuh lagi oleh pembelinya.

Well, kami sudah sampai di tempat yang ingin Chanyeol datangi.

Eh? Toko bunga?

Bunga untuk siapa?

Aku kah? Hahaha...

Hey, mungkin saja kan aku akan berbaikan dengan Chanyeol setelah ini?

Yippie!

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah selesai dengan urusan bunganya. Tapi, dia tak memberikannya padaku. Apa bunga itu bukan untukku? Lalu untuk siapa, Yeol? Aku sudah muak! Muak dengan segala pendiaman ini!

Ayolah, mengapa ia terus-terusan mendiamkanku?

Aku mengikuti Chanyeol. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke

Pemakaman

Loh, makam siapa?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghampiri sebuah makam yang menurutku baru, mungkin baru seminggu. Kenapa Chanyeol tak memberitahuku ada kerabatnya yang meninggal seminggu lalu? Padahal seminggu lalu kami masih bertegur sapa. Teganya dia. Penasaran, aku pun mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Hiks... Baek, maafkan aku."

Baek? Baek siapa yang dia maksud?

Aku?

Kalau aku, mengapa kalau minta maaf padaku harus ke pemakaman terlebih dahulu? Atau jangan-jangan...

**DEG**

Mataku membulat sempurna sekarang, lebih bulat dari mata Kyungsoo sepupuku. Sekarang aku sadar, kakiku tak menyentuh tanah dari seminggu lalu.

Author's POV

Baekhyun tercengang menatap namanya tertera di nisan tersebut. Namanya, benar-benar namanya. Nama Byun Baekhyun tertera di sana.

"Oh, ternyata begitu, ya?"

Ucapnya, lalu perlahan tubuhnya mulai transparan dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Flashback

"_Hyoyeon noona sangat cantik! Pokoknya, Hyoyeon noona biasku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gaya yang... Uh, susah menjelaskannya._

"_Aniya, Baek! Kau kan biasnya Taeyeon noona! Pokoknya Hyoyeon itu biasku!" kata Chanyeol tak mau kalah._

"_Kau kan tak mengenal SNSD. Kau kan Blackjack dan biasnya Sandara. Pokoknya Hyon noona biasku!"_

"_Enak saja, Hyoyeon itu biasku!"_

"_Aku"_

"_Aku"_

"_Aku"_

"_Aku"_

"_Ish! Park Chanyeol menyebalkan." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berlari keluar dari apartemen mereka berdua._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun terus berjalan meskipun diam-diam Chanyeol mengikutinya. Baekhyun mulai melamun, ia berfikir mengapa ia bisa mempunyai kekasih semenyebalkan itu. Tapi, sekalipun menyebalkan, ia tetap menyayangi Chanyeol-nya itu. Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa ialah yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat menyebalkan._

_Baekhyun pun berfikir untuk pulang dan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol-nya._

_Tapi terlambat._

_Dari kejauhan, ada sebuah truk melaju kencang. Truk itu semakin mendekat, dan semakin dekat ke arah Baekhyun dan menghantam tubuh lemah Baekhyun._

_Tubuh Baekhyun terlempar jauh ke arah seorang pemuda_

_Oh, itu Chanyeol_

_Tubuh Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah terlempar ke arah Chanyeol yang berada 10 meter dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri sebelumya_

"_BAEKHYUN"_

_Chanyeol menangis keras._

_._

_._

_._

_END_

.

.

.

Hahaha, ASTAGA! Yaampun aku gak nyangka aku tega banget bikin FF ke'a gini. Oh, ya, ada yang mau saranin couple mana buat chapter berikutnya? (dengan tidak rela) Official couple only.

Yang udah baca FF nista Xia ini, mohon reviewnya. Gomawo.


End file.
